ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Inventory
What is Equipment? * Just like in most RPG/Questing games, there are sets of armor, weapons, jewelry, etc. This game is no exception to that concept. Where is Equipment Found? * Equipment can be found under the "Inventory" Tab of your GUI. * Each Zone of Adventure Mode drops different sets of items, with the exception being that you may find Forest Pendants in Zones other than just The Forest. Why is Equipment Important? * It may seem that the equipment isn't making a big difference in the beginning, but as you get into further Zones, the boosts they give and the extra buffs they have become vital to continuous progression. * Equipment is probably one of THE biggest keys to progressing further into the game. * Most pieces of equipment drop at level 0. They can be leveled up to 100 by clicking and dragging or by holding down the "D" key and left clicking on the desired item. * Level 100 equipment has double the stats of its level 0 counterpart. Tips about Completion Sets: * Keep in mind that it is also beneficial to level sets up to 100 for their respective "Completion Bonuses" that can be seen under the "Item List" tab in top right of the Adventure Mode Tab. * Hover over each item and you will see that some have completion bonuses; these are definitely worth the extra time to go ahead and work towards as the bonuses are permanent and can range from just EXP to even powerful boosts such as 5% decreased wait time for respawning of monsters in the Adventure Mode. * Once an item is maxed, it is not necessary to have it in your inventory to achieve the set bonus. To keep track of your maxed items, have a look at the item list, accessed via the equipment screen in the inventory. Sets bonuses (Please use Source code to edit) Tips about the Infamous "Forest Pendant" * The Forest Pendant is a piece of jewelry that seems completely worthless... Little do you know, however, that it turns out it is probably one of the best items in the game. ** Leveling the Forest Pendant up to Level 100 requires 101 Forest Pendants (since it starts at Level 0). ** Once the Forest Pendant reaches Level 100, it Ascends into a... Level 0 Ascended Forest Pendant. ** In order to level up the Ascended Forest Pendant to Level 100 requires 101 Ascended Forest Pendants... which each in turn require 101 "Regular" Forest Pendants... (Now, don't freak out while reading that because as you progress into further zones the pendants will drop at higher levels). ** If your Ascended Forest Pendant reaches Level 100, it can Ascend again into a Level 0 "Ascended Ascended Forest Pendant." ** The Ascended Forest Pendant has a great max power and toughness amount on it but it's most rewarding features would be it's special boosts, drop chance and gold drop. Once you ascend the pendant to become the Ascended Ascended Forest Pendant it also achieves even more rewarding max stats as well as a third special boost of Magic Power Equipment Levels Yeah, they have levels. * To increase their level you need to merge same equipment. (Drag and drop or D + Click) * By upgrading the level of item, you raise the cap of stats.(see Table of Sets bonuses for max stats). * Max level is 100. * When you reach lvl 100 on each items of a set you can be rewarded with bonus of completion (see Tips about Completion Sets and Table of Sets bonuses). Shortcuts List of shortcuts that can be used in Inventory menu: ; Right click : Quick swap the equipment clicked with those one equiped ; Q or W or E + Right click : Quick swap accessory (Slot 1,2 or 3) ; Shift + click : Protected an item (avoid deleting it or consume it (usefull when you level up a boost)) Tips about protected items ; D + click : Merge all similar items ; A + click : Autoboost, use available boost in inventory (not protected) to raise stats ; CTRL + click : Put to the trash / Activate consumable items (A busted copy of Wandoos 98, A number, Seed)